Rek'Sai/Trivia
General * Rek'Sai is the first female Voidborn released. * Rek'Sai is the first champion released without a secondary role. * Rek'Sai's design was greatly influencedLeague of Legends 2014 Time Capsule OPENED by the canceled champion . ** Just like with , , , and , Rek'Sai's in-game size is smaller than in-universe (she is estimated to be as large as a 'small , , , large but not huge'). * Rek seems to be a wordplay on English wreck. ** The southern desert's name Sai may have been inspired by term saï " ", from "river" > "(flowing?) sand" > "pebble".Proto-Turkic lookup * The first version of was often referred to as a "farm alarm" due to players using it to get back into the jungle to quickly resume their paths. Development * During development she was simply called Burrower.Ask Riot * Rek'Sai's placeholder model during production was a pink while her placeholder model was a rotated and resized copy of ./DEV: ON CHAMPION PROTOTYPES ** She could swap between her and forms instantaneously. ** was called 'Tunnel Time' and the tunnel entrances were black . ** Instead of , her Q was a channeled ability called 'Void Cleave' that her and continuously dealt damage to all enemies in front her. ** Instead of , her E was a linear skillshot with the same particles as pre-rework that was likely a prototype for . ** Instead of , her Q was originally a passthrough dash that was nearly identical to . ** She had a separate ultimate with separate cooldowns for her and forms. The one seemed to be , though it enemies instead of . The one had unknown effects. *** These effects can be viewed here and here. Quotes * Rek'Sai is one of a few champions that do not speak an intelligible language. ** The first of these being , and her successors being and later . Skins ; * She might be referencing a from and/or a from . * She resembles from . ; * She might have been inspired by the from . * Her form resembles a Lightning Spike from . ; * She might have been inspired by from . * She might be referencing the Sharkman from . * sound effect and her reference . * She rides a jet ski during her Homeguard animation. ; Relations * Rek'Sai, , , , and each belong to different member species of the collective known as the Voidborn. ** Rek'Sai is the queen of her Voidborn species (the Xer'Sai) as well as the largest among their number. *** Rek'Sai came to Shurima from the Void millennia ago (legend has it she's been around since before time) making her one of the Voidborn who have dwelt the longest on Runeterra (she has spent all this time building a portal to the Void, using the life essence of her victims as fuel to open it). * Rek'Sai is not as sapient as the other Voidborn champions (she is to them what a dangerous animal is to humans). * Rek'Sai attacked and when they were looking for Norra in Shurima. Category:Champion trivia Category:Rek'Sai Category:2015 Pool Party